Sweet Dreams
by Lady Kara Chan
Summary: This is a story where Kagome is kidnapped. What happens to poor kagome? Can InuYasha save her or will she end up hurt? Who is this Sora Demon? Read to find out more. [ok side note old penname was Lady Duzell]
1. Sweet Dreams

"Sweet Dreams"  
By Lady Duzell  
  
I don't own the Inu-Yasha characters. But I do own Sora. She is my character in a lot of my stories so if you want to use her please ask. E- mail me at BloodInu or give me credit for her. Sora has blood red hair which goes down to her waist when it is in a pony tail. She wears a black ribbon in her hair which is as long as her hair. She is about Kagome's height and weight. She has sapphire blue eyes. I also created the type of Demon she is. So please ask before you use her or the type of demon she is.  
  
Time never stands still and yet it seizes every moment that over comes love and happiness. But something changed that. Inu-Yasha trying to keep his cool with his thoughts starts to wander. "I never saw that one coming at least not by my brother Sesshomaru. Why did he kidnap Kagome? I wonder is this a trap? I don't care. I have to get Kagome back!" The thoughts build up inside his head.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Let me go! Now, you no good, low life, dirty little son of a bitch let me ......," Kagome screams as Sesshomaru gives her a deep, dark kiss stopping her from speaking. "Sometimes humans need to just shut up! You are in no danger here. So will you just SHUT UP," Sesshomaru says with a sweet voice that Inu-Yasha sometimes uses around Kagome. 'Wow, I didn't see that coming. Inu- Yasha help me. I love you, Inu-Yasha,' Her thoughts wandered in her mind.  
  
"Mi Lord, Inu-Yasha is closing the space between us really fast. Should we do something?" Jaken reports to Sesshomaru. "I know. But he'll be stuck with us when the blizzard hits here. No, we shouldn't do anything about it," Sesshomaru replies, "Plus I want to learn about Inu-Yasha and his feelings towards this girl! I just might enjoy spending time with my little brother." Jaken looks at Kagome. After Sesshomaru is done speaking they both look at him as if he has lost it.  
  
So Far  
  
Inu-Yasha's thoughts are trying to run towards Kikyo. "But I'll never forgive her for hurting Kagome," screams his heart and mind. He knows that Kagome is the true one that his heart belongs to. Kikyo never owned his heart like Kagome does now. "I love her. I really love her," he says softly to himself.  
  
Inu-Yasha spots the cabin and all of a sudden a strong and powerful blizzard hits. "Kagome! Hold on! I can smell her scent. There is also the scent of fear within her scent," he replies to himself. "Sesshomaru better not have hurt her or I'll kill him. I mean I'll rip him up and turn him into a cat toy," his thoughts trying to run away with him again. Inu-Yasha gets to the door and is about to open it when he hears Sesshomaru says, "Its Open little brother. Come on in. By the way Kagome tastes great."  
  
With that said Inu-Yasha kicks the door open and walks in and then shuts it behind him. "What do you mean she taste great? Did you touch her?" Inu- Yasha asks Sesshomaru with a violent voice. "Looks like we both forgot our swords at home. I just kissed her to shut her up. It worked. Maybe you should kiss her more often. Then she wouldn't talk so much," Sesshomaru answers Inu-Yasha's question. "Maybe I will! But right now I want you to hand her over to me," Inu-Yasha commanded. Kagome still in shock by Sesshomaru's kiss but spots Jaken in the corner of her eye and grabs him.  
  
Remembering what she had learned in self protection class, she snaps his neck and kills him. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru look at her. "What? He was looking at me funny! Plus he's green and looks like a toad," Kagome's sweet loving voice says. "Well I'm glad she just tells me to 'sit'," Inu-Yasha replies. "Wow, I should have seen that one coming," Sesshomaru says in shock.  
  
'Why are they in shock? I mean it is me that Sesshomaru kissed and Inu- Yasha agreed with him that kissing me to shut me up is helpful and that he would kiss me. Wait he would kiss me. He wants me.........me back.' Kagome's thoughts start to toy with her. Sesshomaru stands up. "So you love this human girl. I now know what father meant by human females having a sweet taste to them," Sesshomaru finishes his statement to Inu-Yasha with an evil look from Kagome.  
  
'He's not even mad that Jaken is dead.' Her thoughts are still running away with her. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru heard something on the other side of the door. Sesshomaru opens the door slowly. To their surprise a full blooded demon covered in her blood fell to the floor. Kagome ran to the demon's side to aid her. "She looks like a Fire Cat Spirit Demon. But I thought that there wasn't anymore still living," Sesshomaru says with happiness in his voice.  
  
The Fire Cat Spirit Demon wakes up as Sesshomaru moves her away from the door to let Inu-Yasha shut the door. "What is your name?" Kagome's soft voice asked. "My name is Sora. I'm the last of my kind. Sorry to bug you but I didn't know that there was someone here. See Naraku and myself were in a fight. I should have seen the blizzard coming. But my pride is to strong for me at times," Sora explains.  
  
"You use blue flame attacks. Am I right?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes. Why?" Sora's voice says with care in it. "Just wondering," Sesshomaru replies. "Oh, by the way Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again," Sora says with an evil grin. "So you remember me. I guess I should be watching you more even every once and awhile," Sesshomaru replies.  
  
Kagome found two blankets in one of the corners of the cabin. One of the blankets is for her and Inu-Yasha, the other blanket for Sesshomaru and Sora to stay warm with. But there is only one room in the cabin. She hands Sesshomaru the blanket and he wraps Sora up in it. "Well I have to get going. Sora and I will leave you two here. I will take Jaken as well. I can always bring him back to life later," Sesshomaru says as he, Sora, and Jaken start to leave towards Sesshomaru's kingdom.  
  
"Wait," Inu-Yasha says, "never mind Sesshomaru just go." "Don't loss your control little brother," Sesshomaru says as the door shuts to leave Kagome and Inu-Yasha all alone in the cabin. "What did he mean by don't loss your control?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha with a gentle voice. "Nothing, don't worry about it," replies Inu-Yasha.  
  
'If my brother said that to me then he must have almost lost his control when he kissed Kagome. But I'm always around her.........What am I talking about it is hard for me to keep my control every moment that I am with her.' Inu- Yasha's thoughts start to build up inside of him. Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha and says, "We should go get more wood for the fire before this blizzard gets any worst." Without a word Inu-Yasha takes Kagome's hand and they head outside to find fire wood.  
  
They would let it dry by the fire and then use it when the time comes. Both of them found five pieces of fire wood each. "Let us go back to the cabin now," Inu-Yasha states. "Yes we should go back now," Kagome says with a smile and under her breath she states the fact that she forgot her backpack at home with Sota. They were both soaking wet and the only thing dry on them was their hair.  
  
The snow was about waist deep and hard to move in. They got back inside the cabin after three hours in the wet, cold, white snow. After being frozen Kagome asks, "Inu-Yasha can you turn around?" "Yeah, why?" replies Inu- Yasha. Kagome takes her clothes off and gets under the blanket that is near by the fire. "Ok you can turn back around," Kagome answers. He turns around and notices that Kagome's clothes are lying down by the fire on the other side of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asks Inu-Yasha. "I did what I am about to do with you in a minute. Take off those wet clothes of your. Now Inu-Yasha or I will say the 's' word. You know 's.........i.........t'," Kagome replies with a commanding voice. "Fine you win Kagome. I don't feel like fighting with you," Inu- Yasha says but then continuing, "Wait no you don't win this one. I will fight with you. MY CLOTHES STAY ON!"  
  
"Not if I have something to do with it," answers Kagome. She drops the blanket to the ground and walks over to Inu-Yasha. "Stop right there. Kagome I said stop right there," Inu-Yasha yells. "Come on Inu-Yasha. You are about to turn human and you are going to get sick. So take off your clothes or I'll do it for you," Kagome commands.  
  
She pens him in a corner and unties his robe. His robe and under shirt fell to ground. She moves down his body to his pants rubbing her hands on his stomach and then taking her hands to remove his pants. Kagome kissing Inu- Yasha's body as she moves back up. Then she picks up his clothes before he can and puts them by the fire with her clothes to dry. With them both naked, Kagome grabs Inu-Yasha and forces him under the blanket with her.  
  
"I'm not worry about you losing your control. I know what you two meant. I just want to admit it. I love you Inu-Yasha and I would like to be your............mate," before Kagome could continue he kissed her deeply. "Are you sure of what you're saying? Do you really want to......," Inu-Yasha says when he gets cut off from speaking by kissing him back adding some tongue to it.  
  
"If you want to know the truth I don't just want to do this with you tonight because you will be human. If you want I would like to do this with you any night that you want me to," says Kagome now speaking from her heart. Inu-Yasha speechless from Kagome's words just let her hands gently slide down his body. The way they lightly move cross his back turns him on. She allows him to move against her body with his hands lovingly.  
  
This time was about the two wanted more than anything in the world. As the passion took over their mind and body as well as their souls it filled them with pleasure. It never came up in their minds but they really were in love. It was not that every day love but the head over heels love. The pleasure and passion take over their souls. Their spirits dance with each other.  
  
As the night grows darker Inu-Yasha and Kagome's love gets stronger. They're still exploring each other's bodies with their tongues and hands because they want to enjoy every moment. Not wanting to move to fast they take their time. The space between them disappears and Inu-Yasha's penis enters Kagome. Pain, lust, and love fill the room. Kagome screams out in passionate pain but then Inu-Yasha takes in her scream with a kiss so deep that time just stops. 


	2. What Now?

"What Now?"  
by Lady Duzell  
I don't own Inu-Yasha or its characters but I do own Sora.  
  
Before they could realize it was already morning and the snow was melting away. Kagome was the first one to wake up. She checks outside the window and sees the snow slowly disappearing. With that she goes to check to see if their clothes are dry which they are. She gets dressed and watches Inu- Yasha sleep for a bit longer before she wakes him up. With a yawn Inu-Yasha wakes to see Kagome sitting beside him with a smile. She hands him his clothes and he gets dressed.  
  
"The snow is melting and we should be able to get back to the Village soon," Kagome said with a sweet tired voice. Inu-Yasha looked at her and then outside the window. 'Wow she is right. I wonder if what happened last night was a dream. Or was it?' He thought about it for awhile waiting for the snow to melt some more so that they come start heading back to the village.  
  
To Sesshomaru's Kingdom  
  
"Mi Lord, why did we bring this demon female back with us?" Jaken asked his master. Sesshomaru just looked at him with a cold hearted look. "Jaken I don't have to answer you and will you stop asking stupid questions." Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout his kingdom. Jaken bowed to his master and went outside to watch Rin. Sora wakes up and walks towards Sesshomaru who is watching Rin play with Jaken. "Why did you seem happy to see me again?" Sora asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and without saying a thing he looked back out the window. "Not in a talking mood I see." Sora says in a bitchy way. She walks towards the window and looks out. 'Wow the little girl I tried to kill is still alive and is under Lord Sesshomaru's care.' She thought about it a bit more thinking 'Wow he cares for a human girl. I am in shock.' A small smirk crosses her face as she turns to walk away but Sesshomaru grabs her hand. "If you ever try to kill Rin again I will not allow you to keep your life." She hears his tone of voice as he says that and shakes in fear but then acts like she isn't afraid.  
Sesshomaru keeps hold of Sora's hand until a demon slave walked in and put a black collar with crimson rubies on it around Sora's neck. "That collar allows me to keep a close eye on you and to control you as well. By the way Sora... you are not allow to leave this castle without my say so." Sesshomaru said with a cold tone in his voice as Sora turned and walked to her room in a pissed off manner.  
  
"Oh I hate him. Why did he save me? Why did he bring me here and put this damn collar on me? I am no pet. Sadly he will learn that the hard well." Sora states to the mirror in front of her. She walks around her new room and home checking everything out. Rin and Jaken walk in from playing outside and Rin walks up to Sora as Jaken keeps his distance. "Rin stay away from her." Ordered Jaken but Rin didn't listen to him. "Hi I am Rin. Are you going to be my mommy?" Rin asked.  
  
"No and I didn't know you could talk." Sora replied. Rin looked at her and then at Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru taught me how to speak. I really wish you could become my mommy because you're pretty." Rin said as she ran off to see Sesshomaru. Sora went back to her room and sat on the king size purple bed. 'Boy he likes purple. I will not call that idiotic moron Lord no manner if he is one or not.' Leaving that thought in her mind she laid on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
The Garden  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said playfully as she ran up to Sesshomaru. "Is that pretty kitty woman going to be my new mommy and take care of me?" Rin asked with a wishful voice. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "If that is what you want Rin?" Rin jumped up for joy. "Yay now I have Sesshomaru as my daddy and that pretty kitty as my mommy." Rin replied as she ran around the garden smelling the flowers. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken.  
  
"Mi Lord, I think Rin wants you to marry Sora so that you, Rin, and Sora become a family." Jaken said just before Sesshomaru gave him a death glare. "I know that Jaken." Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked into his castle following the hallways and passing many rooms before he got to Sora's. He opened her door to find her asleep. He continued to walk in her room and closed her room door behind him. As he took a seat in the chair beside her bed she turned to face but was still asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru watched Sora sleep for about an hour before he left her room to find Rin and Jaken. He walked to Rin's room and looked in to find Jaken telling Rin a bedtime story and tucking her in to bed so that she would go to sleep. Jaken walked towards Sesshomaru as Rin fell asleep. He shut Rin's door and walked beside Sesshomaru. "Mi Lord, Are you going to marry Sora?" Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru. "If Rin wishes it I will do so." Answered Sesshomaru.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I will update this story as well as I get more reviews and more time to update. I will continue and try to finish this story before I leave to Basic Training and AIT training in Missouri from 16 to 18 weeks. 


	3. Rin's Wish

"Rin's Wish"  
By Lady Duzell  
I don't own Inu-Yasha but I own Sora and the poem is written by me.  
  
"But Mi Lord, Sora is a Fire Cat Spirit Demon. They have hot tempers and aren't the best Queens nor Ladies." Jaken explained to Sesshomaru. "Jaken you are right but Sora is the last of her kind and is of royalty. She is a princess and Jaken don't get any ideas." Sesshomaru says rudely. Jaken looks down at the floor and then leaves his master's side to go to his room and sleep. Sesshomaru looked out the window and watched the stars. "Father, don't get mad but Rin wishes to have Sora for a mother." He sighs.  
  
Sesshomaru gets up and walks back to Sora's room. He opens the door slowly so that he won't wake her. After that he slides into her room without a sound and slowly shuts the room door behind him. Realizing that Sora is still in a deep sleep he walks over to the chair beside her bed and sits down to watch her sleep. 'How can she not sense me? Or does she sense me but doesn't care? I don't understand females, human or demon.' His thoughts flow in and out of his mind.  
  
Ten minutes later Sesshomaru is asleep in the chair and Sora yawns as she begins to wake up. Like a cat she arches her back and then sits up yawning with her eyes still closed. With the last yawn she opens her eyes slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room. Slowly looking around the room she sees Sesshomaru and jumps in shock which causes her to lose her balance and fall off her bed and into his lap.  
  
His eyes open and he looks down into his lap and sees Sora. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru orders in an evil tone. She tries to get up but he grabs her arm. "Answer me now!!" again ordered Sesshomaru. A pissed off look crosses her face as she stares into his eyes and replies, "Why are you here? Why this collar? Why are you keeping me here? You answer those and I might answer your question." She sits in his lap and looks away as she tries to pull her arm away from his grip.  
  
Sesshomaru raises his other hand and is about to hit Sora when Rin runs into the room and grabs that arm hugging it with a smile. "Sesshomaru, are you and Sora playing a game?" Rin's innocent voice questions Sora on Sesshomaru's lap. Before Sesshomaru could reply Sora says with a smile, "Yea this is a game Rin." With her free hand Sora pets Rin on her head and continues speaking. "Now go play with Jaken in the garden." Sesshomaru looks at Sora with a puzzled look.  
  
"Why did you tell Rin it was a game?" he asked as if he were interested. "Because she looks up to you and doesn't need to know that you are being mean and violent towards me." Sora replies. Sesshomaru lets go of Sora's hand but she remains on his lap. "Why did I find you here in my room when I woke up?" asked Sora in an innocent manner. "I came to check up on you and must have fallen asleep." Answered Sesshomaru. Sora kisses his cheek and then got off his lap and walks out the door leaving him sitting clueless in the chair.  
  
Sesshomaru gets up and walks to the garden still wearing a shocked clueless look upon his face. Jaken looked over his master's face and runs up to him. "What is wrong Mi Lord?" questioned Jaken. "If you don't wanna die then leave me be right now." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken then runs off to find out where Rin went only to find her in Sora's lap listening to Sora read a poem she had just wrote.  
  
Poem  
  
"Hiding in the shadows I am being watched Listening to hell And all its creatures Watching me from the shadows Here I am once more Dying painfully Crying out loud It is a race What will kill me first? I pray this Make it fast Life has no point So watch me disappear."  
Rin looks up at Sora and asked, "Did you write that?" With a smile Sora replied, "Yes I did Rin." Jaken just watches them from a far distance. 'I hope Mi Lord doesn't marry that Sora just because that little wrench Rin wants him to so that she can have a mother. Mi Lord isn't even her father seeing that she is just a human.' Jaken thinks with an evil look. Rim smiled "I like your poem Sora. I wish you could be my mommy." "Oh Rin, you are a sweet child and I could like to be your mommy but Sesshomaru and I don't see eye to eye." Sora said with a little smile.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Rin fell asleep in Sora's lap. Sora did nothing but smile and look down at Rin. She started running her fingers through Rin's hair and hummed a song to Rin in a sweet tone. 'I wish I could be your mother Rin but I can't stand Jaken and Sesshomaru. Plus I wanna go home and stop feeling trapped.' Her thoughts played over and over in her mind. By this time Sesshomaru walks up to Sora and Rin. He knees down and kisses Rin's forehead.  
  
"Sleep thy Rin," said Sesshomaru as he stands back up to look at Sora and then continues speaking, "I care for her and don't you think that I wouldn't do anything for her. Because I would do anything she asked." "Even marry me?" Sora asked in a demanding voice. Sesshomaru is about to reply but stops himself to say, "Jaken leave us now!" Jaken then runs into the castle and to his room. "Well I am waiting for an answer here Sesshomaru." Sora demanded him to answer her.  
  
"Yes I would marry you if Rin wished for it." He finally answered her. She smiled with a little giggle. "Sesshomaru, I can't believe you love this human child that must." Sora said. "What are you saying? I don't love anyone," yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
I will continue writing later when I get a few answers to these questions.  
  
Should Sesshomaru marry Sora because Rin wishes him to?  
  
Or  
  
Should Sesshomaru let Sora go back to her home?  
  
Note I might or might not take your opinion but I would like to know it if you all don't mind. 


	4. A Mistake By The Heart

"A Mistake by the Heart"  
By Lady Duzell  
  
Thanks to A Heart So Pure I have got a good plot for chapter four. By the way Miss A Heart So Pure where is chapter three on Military Love??  
  
With Sesshomaru's yelling Rin woke up and yawned. "Nice going Sesshomaru," Sora says with a smirk. "Sesshomaru, will you carry me to my room?" asked a sweet and innocent Rin. He nodded then picked up Rin and started walking towards the castle only to notice Sora walking beside him like she was already Rin's mother. Sora opens the door to the castle for Sesshomaru as she continues to follow him and Rin to Rin's room. He lays Rin down on her bed and she fell fast asleep.  
  
After they both leave Rin's room Sesshomaru looks at Sora and with an I-am-going-to-kill-myself-for-this look says, "Sora you are free to go." Sora just looks at him and then kisses his cheek. She runs to her room and takes what little there is hers then leaves the castle to start back to her home. Her kingdom... no manner how lonely it is she told her father that she would watch over it when he died.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Sesshomaru walks around his castle looking everywhere to find Sora. "Mi Lord, what are you looking for?" Jaken asked with an I-can-help tone of voice. "Nothing Jaken," replied Sesshomaru. Jaken doesn't believe his lord but walks away to find Rin seeing that if he stays with Sesshomaru he might end up dead. Sesshomaru goes on still looking for Sora until he realizes that she isn't there. He had allowed her to go to her home. But wait the collar he had put on her is still on her. Seeing that he didn't remove it and he is the only one who can remove it.  
  
In The Woods  
  
"Why can't I remove this damned collar?" Sora bitched. Sora fights the collar to what seems forever. "Don't tell me that only Sesshomaru can remove this damned thing." She cries knowing that just might be true. She may have to go back to Sesshomaru and have him remove this damned thing from her neck. So Sora jumped out of the tree see was sitting in and landed on the ground. After catching her balance she stands up and starts to walk back to Sesshomaru's kingdom. The only thing on her mind is to get the collar off of her.  
  
"Why the hell did he put this damn thing on me? Why I ought to hurt him for that. Well it does give me a reason to go see Rin again." Sora said and with that she picked up her speed. She sees a lot of demons on her way there but didn't stop to fight with them like she normally would. Sora just kept on going straight towards Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
At Sesshomaru's Castle  
  
"Sesshomaru, I want Sora. I want her now." Rin screams. "She went home." Sesshomaru said in a sad voice. Not knowing what he should say to Rin but the fact that Sora had gone home and may never came back. With that in his mind Sesshomaru leaves a crying Rin in her room and goes to the garden. He heard a scream and looked up only to find Sora coming down from a tree landing in his lap.  
  
"Hey there Sesshomaru... I was wondering if you could get this damned collar off of me. Oh and by way where is Rin? I wanted to see her again." Sora said looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. "She is in her room and I could get it off but it fits you so well." He replied to her in shock that she was really there and in his lap none the less. Sora gets up and off of Sesshomaru. "Well... If you say so I guess I can keep the collar on." She says in a calm voice continuing, "You know our kingdoms are close together. Maybe we could join them together."  
  
"Maybe," is the only thing Sesshomaru could say at the moment. He watched her walk towards Rin's room so that she could see her again. Sesshomaru slowly followed her to Rin's room but was stopped when Rin came running out jumping in Sora's arms hugging her. "Mommy you are back." Rin's sweet voice said. "Rin I am not your mommy." Replied Sora. Sesshomaru just watched both of the girls. He smiled.  
  
"Don't you wanna be my mommy?" Rin asked. "Yes I would love to be your mother Rin but that isn't as easy as you take it to be," answered Sora looking into Rin's eyes with a little smile. Sesshomaru then spoke up, "Well it could be if you wanted it to be Lady Sora." Sora turned around putting Rin on the ground and then she kissed Sesshomaru to see what he would do but to her surprise he returned her kiss with his own.  
  
------------------------------------------ - (Sorry that this so short and that it took me forever to update but I am off to basic training in a few days. I will try to write more there and send it to a friend for her to post if I can but if I can't I am sorry for now. Signed Jess) 


	5. KissForever

Chapter 5

"Kiss+LoveForever"  
by Lady Kara Chan

Lord Sesshomaru and Sora finally broke the kiss off as they heard Rin cheering them on. Rin continued cheering and jumping for joy as both Sora and Lord Sesshomaru looked at her. "Now Rin, you shouldn't be acting in such a manner," Lord Sesshomaru told the little sweet Rin. She then straightened up and stood as if she were in basic traning. She smiled as Sora kissed Lord Sesshomaru once more. And as before he returned her kiss with one of his own.

Rin looked passed the two kissing and onto Jaken, who entered Rin's room. "Look Jaken... Now I have a mother and a father," Rin said as she clapped with a little bounce of joy and cheer. Jaken just watched his Lord and "THAT SORA" in shock as they kissed. "Mi Lord," Jaken began to speak but Rin pushed a rice ball in his mouth and than took his hand leading him out of her room leaving Lord Sesshomaru and Sora all alone.

"Rin... why did you do that?" Jaken asked as he finished the rice ball in his mouth. Rin didn't answer him for he should already know the reason she had did that. She wants a mother and Jaken might have ruined that for her. Jaken stomped his foot down in an angry way as Rin just laughed at him. He was mad about her laughing at him. So he went off into the garden to watch the flowers blow in a breeze as their sweet scent is sent through out the castle.

With Jaken in the garden, Rin ran up to him. "I'm sorry Jaken, but you did ask a stupid question that you should already know the answer to," She said as Jaken just looked at her not knowing what to do. She hugged him and continued, "You can tell me a story Jaken and I promise not to walk away or leave you this time." He looks at the human girl hugging him. "What story do you wanna hear?" He asked her waiting for her to choose a story.

"I wanna hear the story where Lord Sesshomaru lost his arm," Rin said with a smile as she let go of Jaken. He nodded, "Alright. Lord Sesshomaru and I were looking for his father's sword called the Tetsaiga. We couldn't find it until we placed a trap upon Inu-Yasha. We found out that the sword was in Inu-Yasha's left eye (not sure which eye it is) and we went in but Inu-Yasha and the human girl he travels with followed as. It was the human girl who took up the Tetsaiga and then gave it to Inu-Yasha who took off Lord Sesshomaru's arm." He finished his story.

"Jaken you made that story short," Rin looked puzzled at him for all of his other stories were as long as hell and longer.

sorry so short and I changed my name to Lady Kara Chan


End file.
